


Cat's Cradle

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Tony Stark, Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humour, Kitty Romance, Protective Pepper, Scientific Magic - Fluff, Seduction, Sexual Undertones, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: “A day in the life of Tony-cat.”When Tony Stark meddles in the effects of Bio-engineering, he accidentally
    turns himself into a cat. Now, it’s up to Pepper to keep an eye on him and
    all the trouble he could possibly get himself into.





	Cat's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Honeys, 
> 
> This is just a quick one-shot I couldn't let go of and had to write. I want to say a special thanks to SainTalia for entertaining my late night rambling about some pretty crazy ideas. Hehe, it's been fun creating this piece with such freedom. 
> 
> Just a little note, I do not own the lovely images used as inspiration for this story. They belong solely to their owners and their adorable cats. I make no money from this, nor do I gain anything but personal pleasure. Characters belong to the MCU. 
> 
> I do hope others can enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vknb83)

**Cat’s Cradle:**

_“A day in the life of Tony-cat.”_

According to H.P Lovecraft: cats were the runes of beauty, invincibility, wonder, pride, freedom, coldness, self-sufficiency and dainty individuality. As a philosopher’s muse and the self-appointed King of Stark Tower, perhaps it wasn’t the best line of self-flattery for Tony Stark to pursue in his current condition. 

  
How his life had gone from being a billionaire, genius, ~~playboy~~ , philanthropist. Iron Man. Avenger. Hero. To this tiny, 12.4-pound Himalayan cat in the space of a single afternoon was not something even he could quite comprehend. It had all started with research into molecular DNA structures and the added agility, strength, speed and heightened senses it granted Peter Parker. 

  
If the kid’s abilities were enhanced enough through a unique set of gene markers and a genetically engineered spider bite, did that not mean others could have the same compatibility with rare specimens? After all, the young Spiderling wouldn’t have been able to survive his transformation if he did not have a natural predilection for arachnids already woven through his bloodline. 

  
Alas, if there was one mistake Tony was willing to admit, it was that he _never_ onceunderstood bio-organics as well as Bruce Banner. The series of tests he had so foolishly conducted on himself was so out of left-field, so _unexpected_ , it was no wonder the thing had spectacularly blown up in his face. Stark genius was not meant to meddle in genetic bio-engineering. 

  
In fact, anything not strictly related to weapons, robotics, programming and reconstructing cool cars had a penchant for going horribly wrong. And the first thing it usually ended up targeting was _Tony Stark_ himself. 

  
Karma was what some would call it, _annoyance_ is what the newly anointed feline thought. 

That had taken place over nine days ago, the added weight of a miniaturized-miniaturized Arc Reactor in the centre of his chest, an unusually off-balance heaviness for such a small body. The fact that it had to be put back after the confrontation in Siberia, still rankled fiercely in the back of the genius’ mind. Drawing agitated paws across the spread of papers Pepper had dumped on the couch next to him to ‘read’ over several hours before. 

  
_“It’s not like you can do anything else, Tony.”_ She had pointed out impatiently. _“Besides your precious R & D department needs some housekeeping.” _ All the while, gentle fingers had bribed him into doing work by scratching that mind-melting spot right behind an American Curl ear. It had instantly caused his body to go gooey all over the soft couch cushions, his instincts not giving a rat’s ass about the sheer amount of self-pride he was currently violating or how quickly his mind still ran regardless of his form. 

  
Nope. Tony Stark had decided he was indulging in his new favourite pastime: cuddles from Pepper Potts and a lazy afternoon nap. 

  
What was it with woman and dressing up their pets, though? The Himalayan was still pissed his fiancée had dared to decorate his claws with acetylene blue gel caps, making it seem as if he had a happy trip to the groomers to paint his nails the same colour as the Arc Reactor’s glow. Aesthetically it was pleasing, even _his_ usual vanity had to admit that. But the ornamental ‘soft paws’ had the dual purpose of staving off any scratch attack he was so desperately, _desperately,_ wanted to visit on any client or board member who dared to overstay their welcome in the Stark-Potts domain. 

  
Absently crinkling a report beneath soft chocolate paws, a tiny eleven-inch frame shuddered with sheer anticipation at the lick of pure instinct the sound brushed across his mind. An anticipatory tongue was lapping testily along white whiskers, teasing out the subtly charging air pressure as a sudden leap skidded playfully across R  & D’s newest proposal. 

  
_God,_ what fun it was to indulge in such blatant animalistic freedom! His previously meticulously groomed chocolate-tan coat was sticking up in fluffy tufts, a sinfully languid form rolling on his back and scratching at the hypnotic crinkle beneath furry feet. Tony was crumpling the offensive material between small teeth, expertly hunting Pepper’s previously balled pieces of paper across the cream carpeted floor. 

It didn’t matter if he was going to be right in the centre of Potts’ infamous temper tantrum after this, the small Himalayan was just happy to finally be free of worry, fear, impossible anxiety and sycophant fans always attempting to corner him whenever he left Stark Tower. The sudden Stark-Potts engagement seemed to have shocked the public back into vying for his attention. 

  
Not that Tony cared one-whit before, mind. The media’s constant scrutiny of his life was something he was far too desensitized against. He despised his every-changing value to society, how things could go perfectly steady one day but the next, he was merely the Merchant of Death with no morals or empathy once again. 

  
Spending the last few days in a feline body, however, seemed to trump any trouble and emotional pain the forty-seven-year-old had been facing since the Accords’ inception. With just him and Pepper inside the Tower, orbiting around one another as they should have been without outside interference, he couldn’t have found a more perfect way to spend his unexpected vacation. 

  
Granted, Tony Stark was currently a tomcat. There was no telling how long it would take to fix the genetic alteration his body had gone through, nor the lingering after affects the genesis would have on his senses. By his own calculation however, the engineer would probably transform back sometime at the end of the week. There was nothing he or anyone else could do but wait, _not_ after the transformation had been invoked through a series of outside stressors and his DNA’s own predilection for pussy genetics—. 

  
Oh fuck! How was it possible for him to still hiss a purring snicker? It was hilarious. And if it wasn’t, Tony was sure he would have driven himself completely insane a long time ago. Either way, he didn’t want to start complaining just yet. He was currently having the time of his life: Pepper in constant orbit around him whenever he managed to enter the field of her vision, ruling the Stark Empire from his favourite perch in her lap or learning (intimately) that the getting brushed by the love of his life felt better than a round of sex. 

  
There was not a single obligation tying him down to meetings or the press, he was even small and unassuming enough to follow his beloved practically everywhere she went. Whether it was into the bathroom at night when she stripped for a relaxing soak or settling himself in her handbag when she left for meetings—. 

  
“Tony!” Startling slightly at the suddenly too loud creak of the office doors, curious brown ears swivelled towards the sound of familiar black heels as large _Türk Kahvesi_ irises followed the erotic stride of long, stocking-encased, legs. From this low angle Tony could just make out the hint of a black garter belt beneath his beloveds’ flaring, knee-length Prada skirt. The exasperated twist of luscious mulberry lips, a clear indication the forty-two-year-old CEO was not buying his unassuming expression for one second. 

  
_“Mrreeow,”_ He tried to appease with a purr,only for the sound to come out mewingly seductive instead as he bound forward to weave tight circles around her perfect little ankles. She was precariously making her way towards the large executive desk, her fiancée absolutely _adoring_ the sensation of too-sexy-for-work shoes rubbing up against the grain of his fur and the slick susurrus of sheer stockings caressing his whiskers. 

  
His full attention was already zeroed in on the take-away bag and cupholder balanced in her left hand, the Himalayan munchkin not daring to hesitate for a single moment as a graceful leap landed him squarely in the middle of an imposing white leather desk blotter. A fluffy chocolate tail was rapping irritably on the stretch of polished wood behind him, a rough tongue licking his lips in sheer anticipation for the treat he _knew_ was to come. 

  
_“Meeoow!”_ He cried even louder. 

  
_“Really,_ Tony. You’d swear I never fed you. Hungry?” Glaring impassively at the amused chuckle assaulting his ears, blue claws were kneading the textured leather beneath silky paws as an increasingly agitated tail accentuated the growth of his ire. Of _course_ he was hungry! _Fuck!_ He hadn’t had anything to eat since that morning. A cat’s body drew its nutrition differently. Plus, Tony could already _smell_ the aroma of fresh chicken and coffee. It was—. 

  
“Sorry. I didn’t get coffee for you, darling. The vet said it’s no good for cats.” Setting aside the cupholder filled with her favourite liquid vice, elegant legs were folding the beautiful woman into an imposing administrative chair as aqua nails rummaged thoughtfully through a take-away bag. “I did get you some chicken strips from your favourite deli, however.” 

  
“Which you’ll eat, _all_ of it, after you’ve had some water first.” She interrupted a swiftly rising form. “You have to stay hydrated, love, even if its currently autumn and you may not feel thirsty.” This was like being Mr Stark’s personal assistant all over again, plying the ~~man~~ cat with treats to keep him out of trouble and working as efficiently as possible. Only, the trouble Tony could get himself into these last few days seemed far less than it had been over a month ago ironically. 

  
“Don’t look at me like that, I’m only trying to help.” Those large brown eyes were gazing up at her with mournful betrayal the moment she set aside a bowl of ice water, wondering in vain how the infamous Stark puppy-eyes still existed in the face of an adorable cat. Alas, its swaying power was still too powerful to resist; gentle fingertips smoothing a soft caress from the back of a tiny neck to the tip of an arching spine. 

  
“Good boy.” The Himalayan was curving himself into the hypnotic sensation, obediently going for the water if it kept Pepper’s hands on his body. He was purring loudly in contentment, finally relaxing into the pleasant shivers it sent down his spine as he realized belatedly just how thirsty he really was. The CEO herself was marvelling at the silkiness of his long fur coat, unable to conceal the slightest of smiles whenever she noticed the unique goatee-like markings woven, slightly darker, into the chocolate-tan of his point colouring. 

  
Mr Stark made a handsome creature in whatever form he took, she mused. And he was _all_ hers. Drawing another chuckle from mulberry lips, Pepper eventually unwrapped the pieces of chicken and pushed them towards her fiancée. It was quite frustrating how he still refused to eat anything ‘cat approved’, even if he _was_ cat. Spoiled even in this form. 

  
She just hoped the substantial research she and FRIDAY had compiled over the last few days would be enough to last them until the end of this dilemma, even if the temporary challenge ran over its estimated time limit. 

* * * *  
  
  


“Mission accomplished, FRIDAY. Send the Mark 47 home.” Listening intently to the AI’s perfunctory _‘Yes, Miss Potts,’_ , Pepper carefully wiped away the erratic smear of mulberry lipstick from the corner of her mouth, staining the palm of her hand and the inside of her fingertips. Concerned blue eyes were tracking the last repulser streak dancing over the skies in north Africa, a swift sigh closing the last holographic screen detailing the unexpected hostage situation ‘Iron Man’ had just stabilized. 

  
She had never once been gladder of the remote piloting technology Tony had installed in the last two Iron Man suits, drawing a pair of designer sunglasses from the bridge of her nose as she breathed quietly through her mounting distress. The tech certainly made handling this unmitigated disaster a little easier, especially if they could prove the billionaire still attended life-saving and UN sanctioned engagements as his superhero alter ego. 

  
Not that it made playing co-pilot any easier, mind. Pepper just preferred not having to wrangle the press and government coming after her lover’s ass for altering their perception of reality once _again_. Not to mention playing with fire in the genetic engineering department by accidentally turning himself into a cat. 

  
She wasn’t entirely sure if the scientific community would find his latest atrocity a marvel or the laughing stock of the world. And if there was one thing Pepper Potts decided long ago, it was that her beloved Tony would always be protected from the unnecessary pain or distress she could successfully shield him from. As such, it was better to hide him away until either the current circumstances blew over or they could find a better lie to explain his absence from high society. 

  
“You doing alright there, Pepper?” Turning her attention back to the man whose advice helped her settle the confrontation, absent fingertips were stroking the dozing cat in her lap as she leaned a little more protectively over the beautiful Himalayan. 

  
She wasn’t used to playing the hero, nor the violence of the battlefield. It was just—. 

  
“I’ll be alright, Jim.” She interrupted her spiralling thoughts violently. “I just think I need a glass of wine, a long hot bath and sleep. Hopefully in that order.” The veteran airman nodded with an understanding smile, amused eyes catching sight of the stretching feline rolling contentedly into the warmth of Pepper’s delicate stomach. Tony seemed unwilling to move from his perch, cracking open dark eyes to glare at the air force pilot still filling up the screen in front of _his_ lab’s work desk. 

  
_“Meow.”_ He hissed in indignation, wondering why the man hadn’t left yet. It was _private_ time now, he and Pepper had things to do! 

  
“How you doing there, Tony? Pepper feed you enough tuna?” The glint of unholy glee in the Colonel’s eyes, narrowed deadly feline orbs into dangerous slits as a warning growl reverberated deep in the billionaire’s chest. He was daring his friend to take his teasing words just a step too far, vowing that the bastard would see how quickly Tony Stark could retaliate once he was back in his own body—. 

  
“Jesus! If looks could kill! He behaving yet? You can always take him to the vet to neuter, maybe it’ll help calm his aggression.” The musical chuckle the words drew from his girlfriend, vibrated pleasantly up Tony’s languid frame as he fell limp in her lap. He was purring loudly despite the betrayal her amused agreement lanced through his heart, turning him on his back dismissively as he stretched briefly before dark eyes settled unexpectedly on the delicious tease in front of him. 

  
_Oh!_ Well, if she wanted to embarrass him in front of Rhodey, two could play that game. 

  
Reaching up to bat soft paws against the hypnotizing curve of voluptuous breasts, a smugly flicking chocolate tail danced slowly from side to side as he took notice of the distracting silver pendant cascading down the centre of her chest. That wasn’t what drew his attention however, the slightly chillier air inside the lab was making no effort to conceal two little nubs for him to play with. The thin, lacy cups beneath an ocean of beige silk _barely_ concealing the bodily effects the cold and his close proximity was having—. 

  
_“Tony!”_ A beautiful dusting of pink was emboldening the constellation of cinnamon freckles across Pepper’s nose, wide aquamarine eyes gazing in mortified apology at the openly snickering Colonel as she gripped Tony by the scruff of his neck and hauled him off her lap. “ _Shit!_ I can’t take you anywhere in polite company. Why don’t you go scratch a post or something?” 

  
Politely pushing herself to her feet, elegant movements resettled a charcoal jacket over flowing silk as she offered an apologetic but final nod to their long-time friend. Closing the last of the floating screens she had been keeping track of for the last few hours, an outraged glare was pinning the contrite Himalayan in place as she turned on deadly five-inch stilettos and headed for the private elevator. 

  
Her furious stride wasn’t slowing down to compensate for Tony’s tiny legs, hoping and praying there was still a bottle of her favourite burgundy in the kitchen and FRIDAY had taken the initiative to start her bath. She didn’t know whether to be furious at the cat that was now brushing apologetically against her feet or surprised Tony Stark’s more vulgar side had come out to play. It seemed he was hoping his current close proximity would ease her mounting anger, mournful brown eyes holding her gaze the entire ride up to floor ninety-six. 

  
Yet, when they reached the Penthouse Suite, fleet-footed paws dashed away before she could accidentally stomp on his tail. Her face was still burning a vivid shade of pink, the CEO picking her way towards the kitchen entrance before pouring a lovely glass of vintage red wine. Five figure Louboutin’s had been abandoned somewhere in the wake of the living room floor, along with the fall of her formal blazer, silk scarf and neat Prada skirt. 

  
Pepper didn’t even care that a deafening crash of glass was coming from somewhere close to their private wing, deciding to leave her fiancée to his own antics for now as she sipped contentedly at her late-evening treat. She had already eaten earlier, along with Tony and now all that was left was some time to relax and finally sleep. It was already way passed one in the morning, signalling the looming presence of another sleepless night as she slipped inside the master bath where the tub was filling quickly. 

  
Swiftly shifting out of the rest of her clothing, assured fingertips were unclipping the hooks of a lacy bra whilst simultaneously shimmying out of its accompanying garter belt and luscious black panty-set. A cascade of rosé-amber curls was soon twisted up into an elegant silver clasp at the back of her head, only sheer silk stockings caressing the sensual curve of her thighs as she went through the last but familiar motions of removing her daily accessories. 

  
Pendant, earrings, bracelet—. 

  
Delicate fingertips stilled instinctively on the beautiful Harry Winston Tony had slid on her ring finger a few months ago, emotional azure eyes gazing softly at the vintage diamond-sparkle it illuminated across the rest of the dimly lit bathroom. A sudden wash of encompassing sadness was assaulting the depths of her heart, reminding the successful woman of the downside to their current situation. 

  
It didn’t really matter how cute her future husband may be as a cat, Pepper still missed the man’s vibrant soul, vibrating energy, soothing presence and noble vitality. The spark in those depthless brown eyes whenever he explained his latest project, found something that captured his interest or the tender smile he aimed in her direction whenever he thought she wasn’t looking... 

  
It had nothing on the open joy his rare laughter could incite however, the whimsical crinkle around his eyes or mischievous grin that always filled her to brim with a love so deep it transcended the very depths of time. Tony may always have been the one doubting whether or not he deserved her, but sometimes Pepper wondered what she did to deserve the devotion and love from a man as arrogant, strong, beautiful, valiant and simultaneously vulnerable as Tony Stark. 

  
Startling violently at the trail of something small and soft against the back of her calves, a quick glance over her shoulder spotted the furred menace sitting silently behind her with a single, overly large, sunflower clasped demurely in his mouth. A surprised peel of laughter was dancing musically from parted lips, a loving exasperation creasing the corner of her eyes as she bent forward, unbothered by her current nakedness; to relieve Mr Stark of his unexpected burden and lay it gently on the sink counter. 

  
She was sure the flower had come from one of the weekly bouquets delivered to the penthouse, one of Tony’s sweeter and more caring gestures. He always made sure his beloved had a little happiness in her life, whether it was in the form of sunlight not available during the darker months of autumn or cool autumn moonbeams sparkling in the height of hot summer days. 

  
And with those impossibly sweet, remorseful, loving _Türk Kahvesi_ irises staring up at her as if she was his entire world, how could she not forgive the ~~man~~ cat his trespass? 

  
“Thank you, Tony.” She whispered sincerely, the Himalayan seeming suddenly shy at her declaration before dipping his head in a humanlike gesture. He didn’t stay long, trotting proudly towards the stone ledge at the edge of the sunken bath. The large structure was already steaming with lemon and myrtle scented water, dripping saccharine condensation onto malachite tile as the forty-two-year-old kept her eyes locked on the tomcat whilst teasingly rolling silk stockings down her legs. 

  
If he had wanted to tease her earlier, she could just as well turn up the seduction knowing her love could do absolutely nothing to stop her. Those unblinking brown orbs were staring at her openly, the gaze so intent it sent a warm shiver dancing all the way down the length of her spine. 

  
Pepper was playing a dangerous game here, she realized. One neither of them could truly act upon or appreciate. That was until she toed elegantly into the water, a heady warmth instantly suffusing every firing synapse of her brain as it stilled whatever strange thoughts it spiralled in the back of her mind. 

  
“Oh.” The moan of salacious pleasure parting her lips was deliciously sensual, settling her deep in liquid bliss as a uniquely strangled whimper hissed from the Himalayan nestling himself around the back of her neck. In the corner of her eye, she could see the reflection of an antique silver soft-bristle brush waiting patiently for her use. A quiet laugh was bubbling warmly in the cage of her chest, her mind recalling the reason why Tony brought it to her quite regularly. 

  
The great Tony Stark refused to groom himself these days, all because he was traumatized after experiencing his first hairball a few days after his transformation. Since then, the billionaire always brought Pepper his brush and waited patiently until she melted at his silent request and brushed his lovely coat into silky softness. 

  
She couldn’t help but want to run her fingers through the fluffy fur constantly, its presence just as alluring and distracting as the man’s soft mahogany locks in his human form. And the best part of it all was how quiet the genius seemed to get, becoming lovingly plaint in the palm of her hands so that she could cuddle the cat against her chest until he literally squeaked for mercy. 

  
Not that it happened often, she mused. Tony seemed to enjoy any and every expression of affection she was willing to offer in whatever form he chose to take. 

  
The bathroom drifted into comfortable silence after that, the tension seeping from Pepper’s limbs as she sighed in pure contentment. Dainty swallows were finishing off the last of her wine, time flowing into slow, thickening, syrup that held no meaning beyond the periodic rise and fall of Tony’s chest behind her. Every now and then she would feel the cold press of the Arc Reactor against her skin, a reminder of the bitter events that both enraged and saddened her in equal amounts. 

  
She never wanted to see Tony hurt again, not after all he so selflessly sacrificed for the rest of the world. He didn’t deserve the pain and suffering, not from that _bastard_ —. 

  
_“Mrreeow,”_ Came the interruption, the Himalayan clearly sensing the darker turn of Pepper’s thoughts as she discretely rose a thumb to wipe away a crystalline droplet clinging to the corner of her lashes. It was amazing how gentle and kind Tony could be even in the form of a cat, a tremulous smile ticking up the corner of her lips as she turned her head to press an affectionate kiss to his forehead. 

  
“I love you, Tony. Hurry up and change back already, I miss you.” She said quietly, truthfully; watching lazy brown eyes smoulder intently into her own as a tiny eleven-inch frame shook off the excess droplets her hand had transferred to his body. Assured movements were following his pattering form a few seconds later, rousing her tall frame from a curtain of steam, wet, sensuous, curves and evocative steps. 

  
That same silver brush was already being nudged in the direction of the bedroom, an honest to god lascivious smirk curling the cat’s features as she shook her head and reached for a towel. Pepper was so sure that if Tony were human, he would have waggled his eyebrows at her right now and made quite a number of inappropriate innuendoes or poorly thought out jokes. 

  
“Come along then, stud.” She called mischievously. “Let’s hope you don’t shed all over the bed tonight. I think you gave one of the maids a heart attack the other day.” 

* * * *  
  


Tony was having the time of his life, barely able to sit still as messaging bristles assaulted every nerve of his senses. Oh _god_! It felt _so_ good, he was sure he was whining in pleasure with every pass of the soft brush. Pepper was having a right time keeping his energy contained that night, her ringing laughter echoing against the eight walls of their master suite as methodic movements carefully detangled every knot and kink in the Himalayan’s fur. 

  
Gentle fingertips were also caressing every inch of his back, legs, stomach, neck, tail—. 

  
_Oh!_ The tail felt the best, curling a delicious, shivering, warmth through a frantically beating heart as a rumble of appreciation started up in the back of Tony’s throat. He swore he could live for moments such as these, sly paws chasing after the brush Pepper was dragging in and out of his reach before nibbling on its sides and yanking it back to his body. _If only she would be a little more serious,_ he huffed. The forty-seven-year-old wanted nothing more than to languish in her full attention, to find the everlasting bliss of a good brush and—. 

  
“Someone is feeling a bit cranky tonight,” She noted at her fiancée’s reverberating yowl, a tender smile curling up the corner of red lips as perfectly manicured nails scratched the back of tufty ears. An unusual anxiety had been brewing inside Tony ever since he noticed Pepper’s increasing distress that day, knowing full well this blunder of his was taking its toll. He never wanted to upset her, even vowing to protect her happiness in whatever form he took. But even then, it was a hit and miss situation. 

  
So the billionaire made up for his mistake in the limited ways he could think of, blinking half-lidded eyes at his beloved’s smiling features and rolling contentedly into a series of raining kisses and loving pets. He was already half asleep like any cat was wont to do, keeping her wrist hugged possessively to his chest as the love of his life laid a careful palm over the acetylene glow of the Arc Reactor. 

  
If anyone else had attempted to touch him like that, they would have walked away with a bleeding hand and left behind a _very_ angry Tony Stark. It didn’t matter if he had gel caps on his nails to prevent kitten-related violence, Tony didn’t let others close to him for whatever purpose. The scolding he would have received for such a display of unmitigated violence however, would be legendary—. 

  
“It’s time for bed, baby. I have a meeting early tomorrow.” Shaking himself a bit to wake his drifting senses, Tony waited patiently for FRIDAY to turn off the lights as he crawled onto Pepper’s back the moment she settled down on her stomach for the night. 

  
“Tony—.” Her words were edged with warning, trailing off not long after soft paws settled on the back of her neck and kneaded the tension he could feel spooling down her back. A quiet, ‘Oh God,’ was his only response, the Himalayan especially careful not to hook his claws into the gossamer silk and lace of her favourite pastel-mint nightgown. 

  
It was rare for Pepper to get into bed with such enticing coverings, like the trailing silk negligee she had donned after getting out of the bath and brushing out the curl of her hair. It had been abandoned somewhere on the floor before she slipped into bed, a wisp of watery fabric now outlining every curve of her elegant frame, the dip in her spine and the lay of slightly parted naked thighs. 

  
The nightgown did little to hide the swell of her breasts, backside and perfectly lush legs. A silver eiderdown duvet was pooling evocatively around trim hips, several sighs of sheer pleasure spiralling into the air around them as long gold-dust lashes fluttered shut at the first brush of unrestrained exhaustion. The CEO was leaning into every sly knead of soft furry paws, even lifting the cascade of her hair to give Tony more room to work his way down her spine. 

  
The genius himself was enjoying her small responses far too much, making sure not to scratch her skin by accident or press too hard as he carefully measured the increasing depth of her breaths and her body softening gradually in sleep. Clumsy movements eventually pulled and tugged at the bedding enough to secure it around dainty shoulders, slipping inside the blanketed cocoon himself as he nestled fully against her side. If he were human, Tony knew he would have been curled possessively around her like so many nights before. 

  
He missed that, he finally acknowledged. He missed _her_ just as much as she missed _him._

  
It didn’t take long for the feline to drift into the depths of dreamland, only waking intermittently through the night with an unusual and overwhelming boiling sensation chasing through his blood. It was affecting the slowing beat of his heart and spinning mind. Tony wasn’t so sure why he was so restless that night, only that he couldn’t get comfortable in either the boiling heat of the blankets or the freezing cold outside them. 

  
It was halfway through a pleasant dream that his heart started aching with intense pain, beating a frantic tattoo against the Arc Reactor in his chest as it heaved a rumbling moan from deep in the back of his throat. The genius was pressing his face further against Pepper’s neck, her calming scent washing over him as it threaded a loving anchor through his mind. It wasn’t until the morning sun broke across the horizon that he realized something was different, he was burrowed around Pepper’s sleep-languid frame and tender fingertips kept caressing small circles on the _arm_ he wound across her waist. 

  
“Finally awake, love. It seems your experiment finally wore off.” Tony groaned a strange mixture of delight and irritated exhaustion, finding the morning light far too bright for his eyes as he hissed at FRIDAY to blacken the windows again and simultaneously pulled his fiancée flush against his side. He was completely naked, enjoying the softness of slipping silk and warm skin as he pressed parched lips against the back of her neck in a series of tender, good morning, kisses. 

  
“Mornin’,” He rumbled sleepily. “R’mind me not to do something like that again.” He slurred slightly, enjoying the small hum it drummed from Pepper’s lips as she laid the back of her head against his shoulder. She was carefully turning herself around ten silent minutes later, twining their legs in an intimate caress as she trailed seductive palms up the billionaire’s side and leaned forward to brush their noses in a playful, Eskimo kiss. 

  
“Let’s stick to Nanotech for now, Tony. Please. I’d prefer not having to marry a cute Himalayan. It just won’t be the same.” Pepper could have sworn as purr rumbled in Tony’s chest when her nails scratched across a perfectly groomed goatee, happy to find her beloved’s time spent as a feline hadn’t quite altered the lay of the trim or softness of his hair. In fact, it seemed to have increased the volume and fluffiness atop his head. 

  
The genius himself was merely agreeing to her words with a satisfied hum, delighted at the soft fingertips scratching his scalp as a wave of exhaustion soon dragged him under once again. Sparking azure irises were observing the man’s sleeping form spread so trustingly around her, small palms memorising the lay of his features and the delight of finally having Tony Stark all to herself again. 

  
It wasn’t until she noticed the peak of blue nails reaching up to grab her waist as she pulled away, that a spark of amusement hitched in the back of her throat. _Oh!_ She hadn’t thought it would transfer over into his human form. But here they were, _again._ Tony really wasn’t going to like that _one_ bit. 

  
Even though Pepper couldn’t wait to see his face when he found out, wondering if it would be a strange quirk he’d start wearing just to mess with her head or search for increasingly desperate measures to get rid of. Either way, the forty-two-year-old would make sure they had ample time to celebrate his return…in every salacious form she could think of. 

  
Too many days without each other tended to take its toll on the both of them, a wrong that had to be righted as quickly possible. 

* * * * 

Scratching irritably at the blue gel-like substance that still clung stubbornly to the bed of his nails, Tony was getting increasingly frustrated as another day of stubborn scrubbing and inventive acetone passed with no visible result. Almost a week had casually drifted by by now, much to his own consternation and Pepper’s ever evolving amusement. It may have helped a bit that she called his new accessory cute, even if he so desperately wanted his normal, uncoloured, nails back. Thank you, _very_ much. 

  
“You think industrial strength polish remover might help, FRI?” He asked absently, turning in lazy circles in the executive chair behind his large desk as he finally contemplated going through the pack of files Pepper had been attempting to make him read even when he was a cat. It was such a boring day at the office though, a bouquet of beautiful sunflowers waiting patiently at the end of his desk for—. 

  
“Why, Boss?” Interrupted a distinctive Irish lilt. “The colour looks simply ravishing on you.” Choking on the sip of coffee he had been attempting to swallow, dark eyes glared openly at the AI’s closest camera sensor as he set aside his dearly, _dearly_ missed addiction. _Fuck!_ That was almost too much! Tony didn’t know how much teasing he could take, especially if it came from his AI as well the love of his life. 

  
“What the fuck, FRIDAY?!” He hissed. “Are you spending too much time with Pepper? I could always restrict your access—.” 

  
“I believe the package you have been waiting for has arrived, Boss.” Came the disruption to his tirade, her words sounding just a little too smug for his own good as the CTO of Stark Industries allowed a grin to curl up the corner of his lips. A knock on his office door heralded the arrival of a secret he had been keeping for the past few days, a young courier looking distinctly awestruck and nervous the moment he was beckoned passed the threshold and held out a beautifully wrapped red and gold box. 

  
Tony barely payed the young man any more attention than necessary, sending him on his way with an obscenely large tip to keep the delivery and its contents a secret as he gathered up his haul and declared himself on lunch break. FRIDAY seemed to display her remorse, slightly, by directing her creator towards the seventieth-floor conference room where Pepper was currently reading over the last meeting notes of the day. 

  
_Five_ days. That was how long it took to find this little treasure, Tony’s entire body vibrating with poorly concealed anticipation as he knocked on a glass door to see startled blue eyes colliding curiously with his own. The perfectly composed businesswoman was by herself, surrounded in a kingdom of glass, chrome and holographic presentations as assured footsteps led the genius through the entrance. 

  
“Tony? W-what… _what_ is that?” Making sure to school his expression into casual innocence, gentle fingers placed the large gold box with an equally extravagant bow on the top, before her as he smiled encouragingly. The flowers he made sure to present with a playful flourish, drinking in the sheer delight creasing the corner of her eyes before she noted the species and carefully relieved him of his horticultural burden. 

  
“Thank you. What’s the occasion?” Shrugging helplessly, the billionaire merely turned his attention back to the gold box with a happy smile. “Early Christmas? Thanksgiving? Hailing in autumn? I don’t know.” He reiterated, not really having expected the question in the first place. 

  
“When I saw it, I just knew I had to get it for you.” Not really minding the exasperated shake of her head, coffee irises never once left delicate fingers teasing at the edges of the gold bow as Pepper did that unusual ‘should I or shouldn’t I’ draw and withdraw of her hand. She was teasing him, Tony knew. Well aware that he was far more excited for her to open the present than he had been in picking it out and having it carefully wrapped for her. 

  
“It’s not going to be bite me, is it? It looks dangerous—.” Averting his eyes for a stretch too long at the comment, he could practically feel the accusing glare settling on the back of his head as he did a frantic backtrack. “N-no! It’ll be fine! Really just _open_ it!” He breathed impatiently, waiting for the whole things to blow up in his face as the forty-two-year-old CEO eventually relented, tugged loose the bow and lifted the lid. 

  
“Pepper?” He asked uncertainly, wondering if he had done the right thing. But the breathy laugh of delight she let out when she finally saw what was in the box, threw the engineer for a moment. He had expected a lot more protest and a long lecture, not elegant fingers bringing out a tiny ball of fluff barely two months old and blinking innocently at the world around her. A double chocolate coat was mussed in fluffy, just groomed, curls, stunning turquoise blue irises staring out at the new world with a beguiling innocence as the tiniest of curious _mews_ filled the conference room. 

“Oh god! Tony!” Pepper exclaimed in delight. “It’s…it’s simply darling! It’s—.” Tony could understand her speechlessness, it had taken him forever to find that innocent face and unique markings. Even with a Himalayan’s unique colouring this one was a gem. When the little baby grew, Tony knew she would be almost the perfect reflection of how he looked as a cat. 

  
“What’s its name?” 

  
“Her. Her name is Crème Chocolat .” The engineer said quite proudly, it had taken him a while to think of that. “I was going to name her Salt, so that you can have a ‘salt’ to your Pepper but—.” 

  
“Tony, you can’t name a pedigree cat Salt…it’s—.” 

  
“Why not? I would have asked her if she like it. Which I am sure she would, she seems to _love_ you already.” The small kitten proved his point by licking Pepper’s fingers as she cradled it protectively against her breast. Turning a soft but exasperated smile on her beloved, Pepper couldn’t help the musical laughter spilling passed her lips as she stepped forward to plop their ball of fluff in her fiancée’s hands. 

  
“Hm, I’m not raising this one by myself, Tony. I can’t look after two cats at once.” Drinking in the happy smile curling up his beloved’s lips, Tony barely paid attention to small nails digging into the expensive fabric of his suit as a small frame clambered up his arm all the way to his shoulder. Small whiskers were tickling his ear, the small munchkin seeming to make herself at home with happy purrs as Pepper leaned forward to press a delicate kiss against his lips. 

  
“See, she needs a father too.” 

* * * *  
  


[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ztop1)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If I could ask for a tiny review to know if my Honey's liked it, I'd truly appreciate it. :) 
> 
> Other than that, it's off to writing Amaranthine Spiral and Isomorphic Icarus soon. Have a lovely day. 
> 
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
